


Десять

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: У Стива новый сосед и новые проблемы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Winter Santa 2017 в подарок для Верделит.  
> АУ, вероятны ошибки в структуре работы береговой охраны, и — на всякий случай — спойлер к роману Агаты Кристи "Десять негритят".

Стив стоял около своего вертолета, прислушиваясь к тому, как машина остывает и успокаивается под порывами ветра. Чайки кричали над головой. Смеялись над ним.

Он стянул перчатки и пошел вдоль полупустого аэродрома к зданию базы. На ступеньках у входа его перехватил Клинт, глянул с сочувствием, но тут же кивнул на планшет в руке и убежал в сторону ангаров. «Да, к черту психотерапию, приятель», — невесело подумал Стив.

На базе было не протолкнуться. Ник орал на кого-то в кабинете, подробно объясняя, что такие-то запросы могут идти по такому-то адресу экспресс-почтой. Стив швырнул перчатки на стол, подписал отчет, сдав смену Лэнгу, и вышел наружу. На часах было три минуты первого. Сутки кончились, будь они неладны. Надо было ехать домой.

Он служил в береговой охране. «Как чертов британский принц», — любил говорить Сэм. И последнее время служба напоминала ему бесконечное движение лопастей его вертолета. Задержанные браконьеры и наркодилеры, через месяц попадавшиеся снова, нефтяные разливы и выступления «зеленых», на которых никто не обращал внимания, яхты «очень серьезных людей», дайверы, забывавшие об элементарной технике безопасности… Камень, который к концу каждой смены скатывался обратно.

Припарковав мотоцикл, Стив поднялся пешком на свой этаж. Заходить в пустую квартиру не хотелось. За дверью никого не было, даже кота или пса. Никто не выйдет навстречу, не посмотрит сонно и бестолково: «Чего ты ходишь по ночам?»…

Он постоял немного, перебирая связку ключей. Потом развернулся, скользнув взглядом по счастливому соседскому номеру «тринадцать», и вышел на общий балкон, облокотился о перила. Погода начинала портиться. Облака низко нависали над городом, прятали звезды, и небо казалось грязным, серо-розовым от фонарного света. В воздухе пахло сыростью.

Природа никогда не была для Стива загадкой, в отличие от людей. Ему захотелось выпить, несмотря на то, что это было бесполезно. Он не успевал поймать блаженное расслабление, а после определенной дозы просто вырубался. Как будто организм за что-то мстил ему.

Вдруг за спиной раздались шаги. Стив обернулся. Его сосед из тринадцатой стоял в проеме двери и смотрел на него, скручивая в пальцах рекламку из почтового ящика.

— Тошно? — спросил он.

Стив покачал головой.

***

…Впервые он увидел этого парня месяца три назад — тот въехал в квартиру мисс Грей после бесшабашных студентов с журфака, которые после каждой пьяной вечеринки пытались взять у Стива интервью. На этаже стало тихо. Его новый сосед был неслышным, как призрак.

Когда они встречались у лифта, то кивали друг другу, не говоря ни слова. Время от времени Стив ощущал на себе осторожные быстрые взгляды, но не был уверен, как на них реагировать, поэтому старался не обращать внимания. Хотя иногда так по-детски хотелось успеть и подловить…

Их познакомила сгоревшая у кого-то из соседей микроволновка. Пожарная система среагировала на дым и вырубила электричество во всем доме. Они оба вышли на лестничную площадку и долго, внимательно смотрели на щиток, подсвечивая фонариком из мобильника и зажигалкой. А потом почти синхронно повернулись друг к другу.

В неровном свете Стиву удалось заметить поджатые губы и усталое выражение глаз.

— По-моему, нам остается только смиренно ждать спасения. Да, кстати… Стивен Роджерс. — Он протянул руку, и через секунду почувствовал короткое пожатие, слишком жесткое для живой ладони.

— Джеймс Барнс. Можно Баки.

Последнее прозвучало почти как вопрос, но Стив решил не уточнять. На верхнем этаже хлопнула дверь, кто-то громко, виртуозно выматерился.

— Романтика, — ухмыльнулся Стив, и услышал в ответ теплый смешок…

С тех пор он пытался завести разговор. Лучше всего ему удавалось пошутить перед сменой — об ужасных хот-догах в палатке на углу, или о Черной пятнице, или о борьбе со спамом в ящиках. Иногда Баки возвращал шутку, и если так случалось, Стив загадывал, что смена пройдет удачно.

Как-то вечером они столкнулись возле подъезда. Баки с пакетами из супермаркета в руках подошел к двери, как раз в тот момент, когда Стив приклеивал к ней плакатик. На нем было нарисовано ухмылявшееся чудище, а рядом в облачке, как из комикса, были слова: «Не надо». Сверху над всем этим красовалась надпись: «Зона, свободная от спама. Охраняется чудовищами». Баки рассмеялся.

— Думаешь, поможет?

— Скорее всего, нет. — Стив отодрал зубами кусок скотча, потому что забыл ножницы. — Но я вполне сойду за чудище, если что.

Баки придержал рукой плакат, выравнивая его, и вдруг спросил:

— Ты работаешь в порту?

— Нет. В береговой охране.

— Ясно. От тебя пахнет водой. Морем.

Стив смутился. Вообще-то, от него должно было пахнуть машинным маслом и бензином, потому что он целые дни проводил в вертолете. Но дело было не в этом. Он давно не задумывался, чем от него пахнет, если это не касалось опрятности.

И в этих простых словах было что-то слишком интимное. Стив почувствовал себя странно, и, вернувшись домой, зачем-то достал флакон туалетной воды, которую ему подарили когда-то, брызнул на руку и принюхался, пытаясь понять, нравится ли ему. Пахло сосной и табаком. Запах не понравился, но ощущение приятной глухой тяжести наполнило душу. Стив вновь вспомнил слова Баки и вдруг понял, что ему нравится этот человек.

Поднявшись из кресла, он сделал несколько кругов по квартире. Он так отвык от этого чувства, и не знал, куда себя деть. Наконец, взяв карандаш и блокнот, Стив начал рисовать, но едва набросав очертания фигуры, понял, что ничего не получается. Зато под пальцами возникло ощущение, что он трогает волосы своего соседа, пытаясь убрать их в хвост, но резинка соскальзывает, и Баки смеется над ним. А Стив снова проводит рукой по голове, начиная со лба, пытаясь собрать пряди, ласково касаясь висков…

Почти две недели прошли в сомнениях, и еще как минимум десяток рисунков не удались. Хотелось поговорить подольше, узнать получше, но Стив никогда не умел первым идти навстречу. Наконец, столкнувшись с Баки как-то вечером и перебросившись очередной шуткой про погоду, которая всем надоела, Стив перехватил поудобнее сумку и решился:

— Может быть, зайдешь? У меня есть пара бутылок Гиннесса и упаковка креветок.

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Извини, но я пас.

— Ничего, — кивнул Стив.

Зайдя в квартиру и закрыв дверь, он сел на тумбочку в коридоре и потер лицо руками. Не _сегодня_ пас, а вообще.

Он снова промахнулся. Как всегда. Но в этот раз почему-то было особенно горько.

***

— …Что у тебя случилось?

Стив затылком чувствовал упрямый взгляд. Он снова помотал головой.

— Ничего.

Баки продолжал молча стоять за спиной.

— Сегодня был вызов, с яхты, о крушении. Меня направили к ним, я был ближе всего. Они кричали. Кричали все время, пока были на связи… А когда я добрался, выяснилось, что никакой аварии нет, что это просто пьяные, обдолбанные идиоты, которым захотелось поразвлечься.

— Бывает, — спокойно заметил Баки.

— Бывает, — так же спокойно сказал Стив. Ему вдруг стало жаль, что он не курил. До озноба захотелось хоть чем-то занять руки.

— Тебе надо поесть и поспать. Завтра будет лучше.

— Конечно. — Стив усмехнулся. — Завтра будет что-то другое. Например, великий спор, кто быстрее проедет на своей тачке горный участок шоссе у побережья. Или браконьеры, которые, спасаясь от ареста, просто влетят на своем катере в скалы. Потому что штраф и полгода исправительных работ дороже жизни. Ты знаешь, в чем причина половины… нет, больше, чем половины наших вызовов? Люди просто плюют на свою безопасность. А потом плюют нам в лицо, если мы вдруг не можем помочь им. Мне иногда так хочется… А, к черту! — Стив оттолкнулся от перил, и те задрожали.

Баки помолчал несколько секунд.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Что? — удивился Стив, оборачиваясь. — Тридцать один.

— Не двадцать один, точно?

— Я не понимаю.

— А что непонятного? Мечтал спасать. Думал, стихии, катастрофы… А, еще это — плохие парни. А выяснилось, что люди чаще всего оказываются в дерьме по собственной глупости. Но тут ты помогать не хочешь? Жалко силы тратить?

— Я не это имел в виду! Неужели ты не понял? У меня и мысли не бывает, спасать или не спасать. Но мне не нравится беспечность, да!

Баки шагнул вперед, наклоняя голову.

— После того, как все это случилось, — он дернул левым плечом, — я попал в общ… В секту. Я пробыл у них два года. И если бы мне не помогли, я находился бы там до сих пор. Ты сейчас думаешь — вот я бы никогда не попался…

— Я так не думаю!

— У тебя все на лице написано, Стивен. Но то, что ты так думаешь, — это ерунда. Может, ты бы и правда не попался. Но не тебе судить других! Иногда за свою беспечность люди так расплачиваются, что тебе и не снилось. И если ты не можешь, не хочешь понять, просто уйди с этой работы.

— Я не хотел сказать…

— Пошел ты к черту!

Баки развернулся и направился к себе. Стив сжал кулаки. Слова куда-то делись, и единственное, чего хотелось, — с размаху вышибить дверь на пожарную лестницу.

***

Ночью Стив не спал. До четырех он ворочался в постели, несколько раз порываясь встать, пойти и объясниться, но удерживая себя. Наконец, он поднялся, прошел на кухню и уселся за стол с чашкой крепкого чая, продолжая безответный диалог. Он то объяснял и доказывал, что вовсе так не думает, то вдруг начинал сомневаться в этом и отчаянно жалел, что нельзя позвонить Сэму и спросить, действительно ли он так невыносим. Потом Стив стал думать о том, что произошло с Баки, и сердце заныло, и захотелось попросить прощения, что невольно обидел его. Потом он вдруг снова почувствовал обиду сам, ведь он всегда старался вникнуть в ситуацию, и никогда не унижал людей, что бы ни случалось.

На чувстве обиды он и остановился, когда собрался на пробежку. Сегодня был выходной, и это было хорошо, потому что голова болела так сильно, словно после двух бутылок бессмысленного алкоголя.

Стив вышел в коридор и чуть не споткнулся о коврик, увидев своего соседа, стоявшего возле лифта с сумкой в руках. Внезапно в голову пришла мысль, что они слишком часто выходили в одно и то же время, и Стив понял, что иногда неосознанно выжидал звука открываемого замка.

Он захлопнул дверь и краем глаза заметил, что Баки повернулся к нему, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но Стив почти ринулся к лестнице, отставив его у лифта.

Пробежка получилась неудачной — голова не проветрилась, мысли все равно были тяжелыми, как гири. Вернувшись домой и переодевшись, Стив несколько минут размышлял о том, что нужно поесть, но аппетита не было, и находиться дома стало тошно, и он решил все-таки сходить на выставку, о которой читал на днях в сети.

Обычно он посещал такие места в одиночку, потому что никому из друзей это не было интересно, а Стив тратил там слишком много времени и всех выводил из себя. Но сегодня он слонялся по залам и не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной работе.

В конце концов, Стив вышел из галереи, позвонил Сэму и пригласил перекусить вместе. На дорогах были пробки, и до центра поддержки ветеранов пришлось добираться почти час, несмотря на маневренность мотоцикла. Стив подумал, что в машине бы давно сошел с ума.

Когда они встретились в кафе и сделали заказ, Стив посмотрел на выглядевшего усталым Сэма и спросил:

— Как прошло утро?

Сэм посмотрел на него, вздохнул и, взяв бокал с водой, выпил ее тремя глотками. А потом еще раз посмотрел на Стива.

— Выкладывай, что у тебя? Все твои варианты «Как прошло утро?» я знаю.

Стив почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Сэм, я не…

— Давай-давай, не тяни кота. У меня сорок минут. Уже тридцать пять.

— Скажи мне, как люди попадают в секты?

— Роджерс, ты умеешь создать прекрасное настроение на ланч!

— Да ты же сам сказал…

Сэм почему-то засмеялся, а потом посерьезнел.

— Ну, я не специалист в таких вопросах. Обычно это случается на фоне тяжелых событий в жизни. Человек теряется, а в этих местах ощущает очень сильную поддержку — причем не иллюзорную, а вполне реальную. Другое дело, что правильная психологическая помощь направлена на то, чтобы человек смог вернуться к жизни самостоятельно, а здесь подрубают уверенность в себе, привязывают, дают понять, что человек ничто без общины. Плюс ощущение смысла, пусть и ложного. Ну, а дальше, сам знаешь — они извлекают пользу, всю, которую можно извлечь из человека.

— Я все равно не понимаю…

— Человеку, который не прошел через это, трудно понять. Психологическая обработка — это очень мощная вещь, но часто почти не видная со стороны.

Стив помолчал немного, а потом не выдержал.

— Сэм, как ты считаешь, я очень тяжелый человек? Я смотрю свысока, да?

Сэм озадаченно уставился на него, кусочек курицы упал с его вилки.

— Стив, что у тебя за настроение сегодня? Я даже не собираюсь отвечать. Посмотри на людей, с которыми ты общаешься. Скотти сидел, у Клинта в прошлом вообще черт ногу сломает. Если бы они чувствовали, что ты зарываешься, они просто послали бы тебя.

Стив почувствовал острый стыд за свой вопрос.

— Извини. Просто… Знаешь, кажется, я вчера обидел человека. Не нарочно.

— Так пойди и повинись. Кроме этого, человечество пока ничего не выдумало.

Стив кивнул. Вернувшись домой, он впервые постучался в дверь под номером тринадцать. Ему не открыли.

***

За следующие дни погода окончательно испортилась. Вылеты прекратились. Шторм разыгрался по-настоящему. Стив патрулировал побережье на автомобиле, и каждую смену промокал насквозь.

И Баки не возвращался. После еще одной ночи, проведенной в раздумьях, Стив решил написать ему записку. Он сочинял ее целый час, и пришлось потратить четыре листа бумаги.

«Баки, это Стив. Я хотел извиниться за свои слова. Может быть, ты уже забыл о нашем разговоре, и все это не имеет значения для тебя, но я все равно хочу сказать. Мне очень жаль, что с тобой случилось то, о чем ты рассказал. И ты прав, возможно, мне трудно это понять, не увидев с изнанки, но я сочувствую. Если я обидел тебя, прости».

Он засунул записку между косяком и дверью в квартиру Баки, и ждал, что она исчезнет, но приходя домой, каждый раз с отчаянием замечал белый листочек на прежнем месте.

…Когда в субботу Стив вернулся на базу обедать, настроение было паршивым. Стягивая куртку, он остановился попить возле кулера. Рядом стояла незнакомая девушка и мелкими глотками пила воду из стаканчика. Что-то бросилось в глаза Стиву, и он невольно посмотрел на ее руку — лак с ногтей был почти сцарапан. Девушка посмотрела на Стива в ответ, взгляд был усталым, под глазами залегли тени.

— Как это получается, — задумчиво начала она, — что в наше время из-за какой-то непогоды невозможно добраться до острова всего в нескольких милях от берега? Где ваша долбаная техника, на которую уходят наши долбаные налоги?

— О чем вы, мэм? — терпеливо спросил Стив.

Она протянула ему истрепанную рекламную листовку, сложенную вчетверо. Стив развернул ее. «Квест „Десять”. Погрузитесь в незабываемую атмосферу романа королевы детектива Агаты Кристи!». Слева от надписи был изображен замок на острове. Стиву показалось, что он уже где-то видел эту дурацкую картинку.

— Брат уехал туда в прошлую субботу. На остров. Их действительно повезли на остров, представляете? Он тут, недалеко от берега. Ртуть… брат позвонил один раз, а потом связь исчезла. Они должны были вернуться через два дня. И не вернулись. В чертовом агентстве все закрыто. А в полиции мне сказали ждать еще трое суток, и вот прошло уже пять, но начался шторм. И сейчас никто не хочет туда ехать. И ваш начальник говорит, что пока погода не наладится, туда никто не доберется. И что они сами виноваты, что предупреждение было за неделю…

— Вам нужно успокоиться.

Девушка будто не услышала его, сминая в пальцах стаканчик.

— Я говорила ему, что здесь что-то не так. Я знала. Этот квест — он ведь был бесплатным, понимаете? Вроде какой-то обкатки игры перед запуском, сбора мнений… А ничего в нашем мире не бывает бесплатным, ничего. За все надо рассчитываться.

Она уронила стаканчик и пошла к выходу, не глядя на Стива. Он некоторое время смотрел ей вслед, а потом поднял стаканчик, бросил в урну и направился к Фьюри.

У того было на редкость пусто и тихо в кабинете. Услышав стук двери, Ник поднял взгляд от компьютера.

— Что тебе нужно, Роджерс?

— Эта девочка, которая сейчас у тебя была, с островом… Она говорила про тот безымянный, на северо-запад от порта? Где отель стоит?

— И что?

Стив прислонился плечом к шкафу, глядя в окно.

— Я бы долетел, мне кажется.

Ник ущипнул себя за переносицу, а потом поднялся со стула и вышел из кабинета. Стив отправился за ним. Выйдя из здания, Ник остановился под навесом у входа, засунул руку в карман, достал бумагу и кисет, свернул самокрутку и со второй попытки подкурил. Сладковатый запах табака, который начальник этой весной привез с Борнео, растворялся в сыром воздухе.

Ник долго смотрел на горизонт, не отрываясь, словно что-то видел за тучами. Стив искоса поглядывал на него, щурясь от слепящего света фонарей, и ждал. Наконец, сигарета полетела в урну.

— Нет, — сказал Ник и вернулся в здание базы.

***

У пристани ветер трепал пришвартованные яхты, катера и рыболовецкие лодки. Они поднимались на волнах, натягивая веревки, стараясь оторваться от удерживавших их буев. Сумерки смешались со стеной дождя и тучами.

Автомобиль Стива, чуть-чуть не дотянув до здания базы, отказался ехать дальше. Еще раз убедившись, что нет ничего надежнее мотоцикла, Стив дождался эвакуатора, а потом пошел к базе пешком. Дождь усиливался. Подходя к пристани, в неясном свете редких фонарей Стив заметил что-то неладное. Какая-то фигура двигалась вдоль берега, пока не добралась до понтонов и не перепрыгнула через ограждение, к катерам.

— Сэр, куда вы? Назад! Вы что, с ума сошли? — крикнул Стив, оборачиваясь к домику охраны. Оттуда никто не вышел.

Стив бросился вслед за человеком, успевшим забраться в самый маленький катер, запрыгнул внутрь, еле удержав равновесие, и схватил угонщика за руку, разворачивая к себе. В темноте он все же сумел узнать. Это был не парень, а девчонка. Та девчонка, что приходила сегодня к Фьюри.

— Пошел к черту! — почти прошипела она, вырываясь. — Я верну. Вот доберусь, куда надо, и верну.

— Ты перевернешься через минуту, глупая!

— Я вожу катер с четырнадцати. И я не могу больше сидеть тут и ждать! — Она вдруг прекратила вырываться и уставилась на него огромными глазами, будто не замечая хлещущего дождя. — Ты же не знаешь — я чувствую. Чувствую, что случилось что-то очень плохое. Ты ведь тоже ждешь кого-то, кто ушел и никак не вернется. Не мешай мне, пожалуйста.

Стив несколько секунд смотрел на нее, а потом одним движением приподнял и высадил из катера.

— Иди в домик охраны, скажи — капитан береговой охраны Стивен Роджерс велел передать, что временно изымает катер по причине крайней необходимости. И сообщи то же самое на базу.

«Какая чушь», — успел подумать он, наклоняясь и вскрывая удерживающий катер замок. Заводить любой транспорт без ключей его давным-давно научил Скотти.

Девчонка что-то кричала за спиной, но за шумом моря уже ничего не было слышно.

Первые метры прошли нормально, но потом катер закрутило, и Стив перестал защищаться от дождя — вся сила нужна была, чтобы поддерживать нужный курс. Надо было натянуть тент, но теперь оставить руль даже на секунду было немыслимо. Ветер сбил капюшон, вода заливала лицо, одежда совсем промокла, превратившись в ледяную тяжелую тряпку.

Путь был коротким, остров был уже хорошо виден, но вдруг Стив почувствовал, что его стало относить в сторону. Он пытался выровнять курс, но сил не хватало. Вода поднималась почти отвесно, замирала на секунду, как на оборвавшейся видеозаписи, и обрушивалась вниз.

Глядя на остров, на высокие башенки замка, Стив отчаянно надеялся, что дотянет, и вдруг вспомнил, где видел эту странную картину раньше — на рекламке в руках у Баки, когда тот стоял вместе с ним на балконе. Стив вцепился в руль, из последних сил удерживая управление, пальцы почти свело, и тут вдруг катер крутануло, и он врезался носом в песок, заваливаясь на бок. Стив выбрался наружу, спрыгнув в воду. Сделав пару шагов, он вернулся и, сколько смог, втащил катер на берег. Вдалеке горели огни, и он медленно направился к ним.

Замок на острове был гостиницей, которую, очевидно, и арендовали под этот квест. Стив еле шел, спотыкаясь о камни и зачем-то нащупывая оружие в кобуре. Он вспомнил слова девочки о том, что случилось что-то плохое.

Подойдя к центральному входу в отель, Стив осмотрелся. Вывеска не горела, дверь была заперта. Вблизи замок производил еще более гнетущее впечатление. Стив осторожно постучал, но никто не открыл. Он постучал снова, потом еще и еще, и наконец дверь распахнулась.

На пороге стоял мужчина, в синей футболке с надписью «Десять» и с зажигалкой в руке. Он смотрел на Стива настороженным взглядом.

— Вы кто?

— Капитан Стивен Роджерс, береговая охрана. Эвакуация в связи с чрезвычайным положением. Можно войти? — остервенело спросил Стив, хватаясь за ручку двери и шагая в темный холл. Мужчина отшатнулся. От него пахло спиртом.

— Что, черт возьми, тут происходит?!

— Капитан… — хрипло прошептал мужчина и словно отмер. Хлопнув дверью, он схватил Стива за руку и потащил куда-то вглубь холла. — Что-то припозднились вы с эвакуацией. Мы ждем, ждем…

— Где ваши клиенты?

— С ними все в порядке, вот, прошу убедиться.

Они оказались в тускло освещенном помещении, стилизованном под столовую. В центре стоял длинный стол, покрытый скатертью, но за ним никто не сидел. Люди расположились в креслах и на стульях, кто-то прямо на полу, у стены, — совсем молодые ребята, очевидно, участники игры. Десять человек. Они выглядели устало, но спокойно. Стив не заметил ни одного знакомого лица.

— Извините за освещение, капитан, у нас плохо работают генераторы…

— Капитан Стивен Роджерс, береговая охрана, — вновь представился Стив. — Все в порядке?

Люди нестройно закивали, кто-то поднялся, раздались голоса: «Наконец-то», «Как вы до нас добрались?», «На море стало лучше?»… В этот момент в комнату вошли еще трое человек в футболках с логотипом «Десять», один из них шагнул вперед.

— Капитан, рад вас видеть! Алан Тодд, компания «Эверест», ответственный за объект. Замечательно, что вы прибыли. Наш собственный катер, видимо, еще опасается отправляться за нами. Мы обеспечиваем условия, но с электричеством плохо, и люди нервничают, сами понимаете. И связи нет, к тому же.

— Почему не отвезли людей до начала шторма? Вы же знали прогноз!

— Технические трудности. Мы обкатываем наш квест, готовим к запуску, еще не все работает, как надо. На будущее мы это учтем.

Стив нахмурился.

— Сколько персонала на объекте?

— Шестнадцать человек. Но персонал может подождать с эвакуацией. Главное — клиенты.

Мистер Тодд широко улыбнулся. Стив еще раз оглядел комнату, беспокойные лица людей, и устало опустился на стул.

— Капитан, вы совсем промокли. Хотите чаю?

— Да, спасибо. Поскольку экстренной ситуации нет, я предлагаю подождать до утра. Погода потихоньку налаживается. Может быть, заработает связь, и удастся вызвать вертолет. Если нет, то, как только рассветет, я начну эвакуацию на катере.

— Как скажете, капитан. — Мистер Тодд снова улыбнулся и обратился к кому-то из своих помощников с просьбой о чае.

Стив растер замерзшие ладони. Люди показались ему слишком молчаливыми и тревожными, но это наверняка было из-за той неприятной ситуации, в которой они оказались. Стив знал, что должен успокоить их, и попытался улыбнуться.

— Так кто же победил?

Девчонка, сидевшая возле камина, и парень в серой бейсболке подняли руки, слабо ухмыляясь.

— Мы.

Стив кивнул.

— Понравилось?

— У нас выдающийся уровень стилизации, — вновь заговорил мистер Тодд. — Все участники это отметили.

— Но ведь сюжет всем известен. Неужели не скучно? Или вы придумали что-то другое?

— Вы наверняка слышали, капитан, что у этой истории две концовки — как в оригинальном романе и как в пьесе, по которой сняты почти все экранизации. Так вот, мы скомпоновали в сюжете игры оба варианта. Это сделало ее более непредсказуемой.

— Ясно. — Стив поднялся, пытаясь размять ноги. Под ним натекла целая лужа воды, и он почему-то почувствовал себя неловко.

Пройдясь по комнате, он подошел к карте острова, висевшей на стене. На ней маленькими флажками в виде индейских головных уборов были отмечены какие-то места. Стив пригляделся к ним. Он не очень хорошо помнил ни ту самую считалку о десяти индейцах, ни историю миссис Кристи. Но расположение этих флажков было все-таки знакомым. И тут он понял — это были отметки о «смерти». И их было десять. Десять — как в оригинальном романе. Но у них двое победителей. Двое «выживших», как в пьесе. Что там сказал их ответственный — они скомпоновали сюжет?..

Стив очень медленно подошел к мистеру Тодду.

— Где еще двое человек? — тихо спросил он.

— С чего вы взяли, капитан…

— Повторяю — где еще двое человек?

Мистер Тодд отступил к двери, его лицо исказилось.

— Они пропали без вести. Скорее всего, их унесло в море.

— Что?!

Стало нечем дышать.

— Фамилии.

— Барнс и Максимофф.

Стив не мог слушать дальше. У него в голове всплывали вопросы, один за другим, и он, кажется, даже озвучивал их, но они словно заслоняли собой то, до чего Стив не хотел добираться, чего не хотел понимать.

— Почему вы сразу не сообщили?

— При всем уважении, капитан, вы — не полиция, — внезапно оскалился мистер Тодд. — Мы предупреждали всех о шторме. Они подписывали соглашения, что принимают на себя весь риск. Нечего было таскаться по берегу без нужды!

— А если они сами на это подписались, это значит, что им не надо помогать?

И вдруг парень в бейсболке, «победитель» квеста, поднялся со своего места и сказал:

— Капитан. Подвал.

— Заткнись! — заорал мистер Тодд, выхватывая откуда-то пистолет, но Стив оказался быстрее. Он выбил оружие, но скрутить его сразу не удалось. Стив пропустил удар в живот, но успел отшвырнуть упавший пистолет подальше, и тут же вытащил свой. За его спиной завязалась потасовка. Кто-то схватил стул и швырнул в одного из служащих, сбив его с ног. Но как только Стив направил пистолет на Тодда, все замерло.

— Не двигаться!

Он связал ему руки за спиной. Парень в бейсболке поднял отлетевший в сторону пистолет Тодда.

— Идите в подвал, капитан. Эти двое там. Я видел, как их туда тащили.

— Спасибо за информацию.

— Не надо сарказма. Когда у тебя есть оружие и когда его нет — это большая разница.

Стив вытащил у Тодда из кармана ключи и, не оглядываясь, вышел из комнаты. Он отыскал спуск в подвал быстрее, чем ожидал. Внизу лестницы была только одна дверь, и открыв ее, Стив увидел двух связанных человек, лежавших на полу, около каких-то ящиков с инструментами и консервами. Оба были без сознания. Стив подбежал к одному из них, тому, кто был ближе, и аккуратно встряхнул за плечи. Светловолосый парень открыл глаза, застонав, и расфокусированно посмотрел на Стива, потом на его форму.

— К нам явились представители властей. Неужели? — прошептал он.

— Ртуть?

— Что? — парень изумленно распахнул глаза.

— Твоя сестра… Она очень настойчивая.

— Скорее, она невыносимая, — ласково улыбнулся парень. Стив быстро развязал веревки, и тот застонал, потирая руки.

— Нам что-то вкололи, капитан. Ему больше. Он их сильнее интересовал.

Стив поднялся и в два шага оказался у второго пленника. Перевернув его на спину, он мягко отвел темные волосы от лица, осторожно похлопал его по щеке, и тот приоткрыл глаза.

— Стив…

— Да, Баки. Это я.

Внутри словно что-то перевернулось. Баки смотрел пьяно и непонимающе. Стив ожесточенно дернул веревки, пытаясь освободить его. Баки вдруг весь как-то подобрался, приподнимаясь, и серьезно взглянул на Стива, будто собирался сказать что-то очень важное.

— Стив. Убийца — судья.

Стив зажмурился на секунду, почему-то зажгло под веками.

— Да что ты говоришь! Всё мне проспойлерил… — Стив встал рядом с ним, заставляя обхватить рукой за шею. — Пойдем-ка отсюда. Мистер Максимофф, вы можете идти?

— Да. И называйте меня Пьетро, раз уж так.

Они поднялись наверх, в холл. Люди уже стояли на пороге, с рюкзаками и сумками. Парень в бейсболке улыбнулся им навстречу: «Живые!», а потом указал на столовую.

— Мы заперли их там. Надежно.

Стив, поразмыслив, кивнул. Они вышли из отеля и направились вниз, к причалу. Дождь стал тише, но не прекращался. Стив боялся поскользнуться и с ужасом думал о том, как придется перевозить всех на катере. Баки шел рядом с ним, крепко держась за его плечо, но почти не поднимал головы. Стив тихо спросил у шедшего слева Пьетро.

— Как вы там оказались?

Тот пожал плечами.

— Мне тут сразу не понравилось. Не могу объяснить. Просто ощущение. И я начал обшаривать остров. И в один из дней увидел, как они бьют этого парня на берегу. Надо было позвать кого-то, но я подумал, что они просто скинут его в море, пока я буду бегать за помощью. Ну, я вступился. Пользы было немного, как видите… Как я потом понял из их разговоров, он что-то накопал на них, и они пытались понять, на кого он работает. Поэтому не убили.

— Спасибо, — просто сказал Стив.

Пьетро помотал головой, и в этот момент в воздухе раздался шум вертолета.

— Это твои? — спросил Пьетро.

— Нет, это мои, — внезапно откликнулся Баки, приподнимая голову.

И в самом деле, два вертолета без опознавательных знаков приземлялись прямо на берег, но через пару минут Стив услышал знакомый голос.

— Роджерс, ты бы хоть предупреждал кого-нибудь, когда геройствовать собираешься! Угнать катер — это надо же!

Клинт спрыгнул на землю, хлопнул Стива по плечу, и тут же начал объяснять людям о технике безопасности при посадке. В этот момент из вертолета выпрыгнула девушка и почти побежала к ним.

— Нат, — пьяно улыбнулся Баки ей навстречу. — Я спрятал флешку в статуэтке над камином. Себя спрятать не успел.

— Эх ты, — она качнула головой и повернулась к Стиву. — Наташа Романофф. Вы не довезете нас на катере, мистер Роджерс?

— Хорошо, мисс Романофф, если вы объясните мне, что тут произошло. И если я смогу натянуть тент.

…Через десять минут, когда вертолеты улетели, Стив медленно вывел катер в море. Баки свернулся на сиденье и снова задремал. Наташа сидела рядом с ним, отжимая волосы.

— Это не квест, мистер Роджерс, — негромко начала она. — Это способ вербовки одной крупной организации. Они распространяют флайеры там, где находится их потенциальный контингент. Приглашают на бесплатную игру. В таком режиме удобно смотреть, на что способны люди, как они реагируют на разные ситуации. Они наблюдают за участниками круглосуточно, и все абсолютно легально. После такого прогона они уже знают, с кем можно работать. Превосходный КПД. Но взять их не на чем. Буквально не на чем. Нам нужна была информация изнутри.

— И вы отправили сюда Баки? Под прикрытием, как гражданского? — Стив не отрывал взгляд от горизонта.

— Баки и есть гражданский. Он не работает на нас. — Наташа помолчала. — Он был снайпером, потерял руку во время одной из спецопераций, а потом оказался в…

— Он говорил мне.

— Да? — Стиву послышалось облегчение в ее голосе. — Когда удалось вытащить его оттуда, Баки очень помог нам с тем, чтобы закрыть эту чертову общину и всю ее верхушку. А потом он спросил, нет ли у меня еще работы для него?

— Но все-таки, почему его, а не профессионального агента?

— Он очень хорошо проявил себя в прошлый раз. И ему это было нужнее. Он ищет способ…

— Я понимаю.

Наташа помолчала.

— Он должен был успеть уйти. Но случился чертов шторм. Мы ждали, но Баки не вышел на связь. А они, видимо, за эти дни успели засечь утечку информации.

Стив впервые за все время оглянулся на нее.

— Почему вы мне рассказываете это?

— Вы надежный. — Она пожала плечами в ответ на его взгляд. — Я проверяла.

В этот момент Баки зашевелился, не поднимая головы.

— Надежный… — пробормотал он. — Роджерс надежный. Знаешь, это ведь он меня оттуда вытащил.

— Ничего, что он за рулем, а? — усмехнулась Наташа.

— За рулем, да… Вертушку пилотирует, представляешь? Как чертов британский принц.

Стив закашлялся, но это не произвело никакого эффекта.

— Нат, он недавно меня пригласил, к себе, просто посидеть. А я психанул... Ну, и правильно. Все к лучшему. Все равно ничего бы не вышло. Ты знаешь, я на днях наговорил ему дерьма, у него был тяжелый день, а я, как кретин, вместо того чтобы подбодрить… Эх.

— Барнс, заткнись, а то завтра начнешь выть на луну, что наболтал всякого.

— Нат, скажи… Правда, жалко, что он не знал меня раньше? Такого, каким я был?

Наташа долго молчала.

— Жалко, — наконец сказала она.

В этот момент катер резко ударился о пристань, потому что Стив не смог аккуратно причалить. Баки свалился с сиденья, тут же приходя в себя, а Наташа, помогая ему подняться, не выдержала и начала смеяться над ним и над извинениями Стива. На пристани их уже ждали. На самом краю, у воды стояла сестра Пьетро. Услышав новости, она обхватила Стива и поцеловала его, встав на цыпочки.

— Я в долгу перед вашим братом, — тихо сказал Баки, придерживаясь за плечо Наташи. — Он настоящий человек.

Девочка кивнула. Стив достал телефон и набрал Фьюри, но тот велел ему до утра идти к черту и отключился. Тогда он решил вызвать такси.

— Мисс Максимофф, давайте я отвезу вас к брату? — Наташа тоже что-то набрала в телефоне, а потом вопросительно посмотрела на Стива. В свете фонарей она казалась очень молодой и очень уставшей.

— Мы доберемся, — ответил Стив и наконец улыбнулся.

***

Они оба почему-то не захотели ехать на лифте и теперь медленно, молча поднимались по лестнице. Стив не знал, что сказать. В голове было пусто, а в сердце, наоборот, слишком много всего.

Добравшись до своего этажа, они подошли к квартирам, и вдруг Баки замер, уставившись на свою дверь. Точнее, на клочок бумаги, торчавший из нее. Стив, опомнившись, мгновенно выхватил записку.

— Это мне! — возмутился Баки.

— Это я написал. Там… в общем, неважно. Не имеет значения.

— Это мне, — повторил Баки, глядя ему в глаза. Стив медленно протянул письмо, и Баки почти уже взял его, как вдруг Стив опустил руку.

— Позволь мне переписать его. Там все правда, но я хочу сказать больше. Я хочу сказать о людях, которых я знаю, не идеальных, но очень хороших. О своей жизни. О тебе. О том, что у меня все мысли куда-то деваются, когда я с тобой говорю.

Баки смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда.

— Хорошо, — наконец прошептал он. — Слушай, у тебя еще остались креветки?

Стив несколько раз моргнул и улыбнулся, так счастливо, как не улыбался уже тысячу лет. А потом два раза не смог попасть ключом в замок.

***

Соседи сверху и снизу были очень недовольны.


End file.
